<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Gamer's Fantasy by Velocibirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799979">Every Gamer's Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb'>Velocibirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is trying to speedrun Grimm Souls III for the umpteenth time. She’s been attempting to get the world record for ages but she hasn’t been able to improve in weeks, so she’s been playing for hours every day.<br/>Weiss misses her girlfriend. And, in doing so, comes up with a devious plan.</p><p>Fluffy Whiterose PWP. Come and see if Ruby can withstand Weiss's teasing or if she'll wind up a puddle in her girlfriend's arms!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Gamer's Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After my last RWBY fic, I got a couple of requests for something a little smuttier ;)<br/>Also, Ruby is autistic in this fic. It's not directly mentioned or terribly relevant beyond just being my headcanon, so I didn't tag it as such, but I keep my headcanons consistent between fics, dammit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Ruby, how long have you been playing that game?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ruby couldn’t help but swallow nervously on instinct. After the years they’d spent together, Ruby thought she’d know better than to answer Weiss with a “huh?” Apparently, though, she did not.</p><p>Worst of all, she didn’t stop the game. Grimm Souls III didn’t have a pause button, but Ruby didn’t expect Weiss to understand the myriad challenges of being a capital-G Gamer.</p><p>Weiss rolls her eyes, daintily taking a seat next to Ruby on the couch. She’s able to manage a quick glance at her girlfriend’s lovely, sky-blue eyes before looking back at the screen. “I’m, uh, I’m speedrunning Grimm Souls again. It’s been weeks since I last got a new PB, and if I wanna get the world record I need to practi-”</p><p>“I don’t speak <em> gamer, </em>Ruby.” Weiss says the word as though it’s a curse, a dirty word that tastes foul on her tongue, and really, she’s not wrong. “What’s a PB?”</p><p>“P-personal best!” Ruby chirps, a tentative grin playing at her lips. “Y’know, like, my own personal fastest time playing through this whole game? I haven’t been able to top the time I got, like, four weeks ago, back when-”</p><p>“I see, I see,” Weiss says, interrupting Ruby with a wave of her hand. “Grimm Souls is a difficult game, right?” Ruby nods. “I see. So that’s why you need all this practice?”</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>Ruby barely catches Weiss’s scowl out of the corner of her eye. “You’ve been practicing for the last three days. Did you even take your hormones this morning?”</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>“You really <em> are </em>focused, I’ll grant you that, at least. I haven’t seen you so invested in anything since the last time you gave Crescent Rose an upgrade. Wasn’t that just so she’d have the graphics capable of running this game?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!” Ruby affirms.</p><p>Weiss huffs. “Ruby, your girlfriend demands your attention. Grimm Souls won’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“I’m-” Ruby cuts herself off as she mashes the dodge button, wincing. “I’m really close to the end of this run and then I’m all yours, ‘kay?” She spares a look from the screen to catch Weiss pursing her lips. “Y-you can sit with me for the next fifteen minutes or so, right?”</p><p>“I won’t be <em> distracting </em>you, will I?” There’s an edge to Weiss’s voice, but Ruby doesn’t have the brainpower to dissect it without ruining her run.</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“Hmm.” Weiss snuggles up to Ruby, resting her head on her shoulder. “Carry on.”</p><p>“Aye aye!” Ruby chuckles. She turns her focus back to the game, able to make it through another couple rooms of the dismal endgame dungeon before a tickling at the back of her neck draws her attention. She tries to ignore it, executing a complex combo of jumps and quick attacks before the tickling of Weiss’s lips against her neck turns sharp with her teeth. “Ah!”</p><p>“Aww, Ruby,” Weiss giggles, “am I distracting you?”</p><p>Ruby blushes. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Weiss!” Ruby pulls away, her nose pink, sparing a glance at the smug grin Weiss is sporting. “I- I can’t pause this game, and- and I gotta stay in the zone if I want to get a new PB, y-y’know?”</p><p>“I do.” Weiss’s whisper sends a shiver down Ruby’s spine. Her lips pressed up against her ear, soft and tender, so faint Ruby can barely feel they’re there. Only Weiss’s breath, hot against her neck, reminds her of her girlfriend’s presence. It’s exceedingly pleasant, distracting, and Ruby’s finding herself more and more uncomfortably turned on.</p><p>She can’t hold back a whimper of pleasure when Weiss’s teeth scrape at her earlobe, dulling the faint pain with a breath of cold air. Ruby tries not to mess up in her game, not to waste all the time and effort she’s put into this attempt, but she’s blushing red up to her ears and there’s no way Weiss can’t see what she’s doing to her.</p><p>Weiss kisses her neck again, just behind her ear, and <em> licks. </em>With a whine, Ruby shudders, raising her shoulders to hide her neck in defense. “Babe, I’m trying to focus!”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Weiss asks innocently, her hand anything but innocent as it runs up Ruby’s thigh, and oh, she’s tenting her pajamas, she’s that obvious, <em> fuck. </em>“I can stop if you want me to.”</p><p>“...No,” Ruby admits, biting her lip. “B-but you’re distracting me! I’m trying to-”</p><p>Weiss cuts her off. “I think you enjoy being distracted.” </p><p>Ruby whines in response. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” Weiss says. Her lips brush up against Ruby’s ear. “How about you keep playing, and I’ll keep touching you.”</p><p>Ruby gulps. Nods. When Weiss’s hand slips under the hem of her pajamas, she nearly misses a speedrun glitch as her entire body jolts.</p><p>“Keep your eyes on the screen,” Weiss instructs. “Don’t take your eyes off it.” She starts to stroke Ruby, whose cock is already swollen and red, hard in her pajamas. Heat radiates from it. </p><p>“I don’t want you to <em> think </em>about your body.” Weiss smacks her lips. “You can’t get dysphoric if you’re getting your new PB, no?”</p><p>Ruby nods meekly. Her fingers shake, but she’s able to pull off a ladder glitch and teleport her character halfway across the map, a few rooms from the final boss fight. She’s able to fight against her own desires for a time, settle herself back into her flow state as she bobs and weaves past the horde of minor enemies. The boss fight has three phases and she’s severely underleveled, she’s going to have to play damn-near perfectly, but she’s done this run a thousand times, there’s no way she’s gonna-</p><p>“Eep!” Ruby’s hair stands on end as Weiss tugs her pajamas down. How had she not noticed her girlfriend move to kneel on the floor between her legs? Ruby was acting on muscle memory, surely she had <em> some </em>situational awareness left. “Weiss, I-”</p><p>“Here’s how this is going to be,” Weiss says. <em> God, </em>her voice is so smooth and husky. Ruby can feel it resonate in her chest, shivering in tandem with the gravel of Weiss’s soft vocal fry. “I’m going to suck you off, baby, and I won’t let you cum until you win.”</p><p>“Wh-what if I mess up? You’re distracting me, if I-”</p><p>Weiss gives Ruby’s shaft a slow stroke, enough to shut her up. “If you die to this boss, you don’t get to cum.”</p><p>Ruby whines. “Weiss, please, I-”</p><p>“You’re wasting time, Ruby,” Weiss chides, “don’t you want to get that new PB?”</p><p>Ruby has to bite down that maybe <em> no, she doesn’t care about the game anymore, </em>but with the resignation of one who has tried and failed to overcome Weiss’s stubbornness many times before, walks through the fog wall to face down Soul of Salem.</p><p>She nearly dies to Salem’s first swipe, mistiming a dodge as Weiss’s lips close around the head of her cock. The soft warmth, the velvety feeling of Weiss’s cheeks sucked in close against her is nearly too much to bear. She wants to close her eyes, to revel in the sensations and unravel beneath her girlfriend’s skillful tongue, but she hardly dares to blink. Mashing the dodge roll button with a quivering thumb, Ruby tries to put some distance between herself and her enemy so she can heal, make sure another mistake doesn’t bring an end to Weiss’s challenge.</p><p>It only takes moments before Ruby realizes she’s absolutely going to lose her mind.</p><p>From the first time Weiss pushes herself lower, her tongue lapping at Ruby’s sweat-slicked shaft, she knows she’s not going to make it. Not when Weiss feels so good, when she’s so pent up, when <em> dear God, </em>Ruby can feel Weiss moan around her length. The vibration threatens to push her over the edge already. </p><p>Normally at this point, she’d bite at her knuckles to hold back a moan, to hide her embarrassment, to keep from leaving her housemates in an awkward situation, but her hands are busy with the game. She’s barely more than buttonmashing, spamming quick attacks and dodge rolls like a noob, rather than the tried-and-true parrying strategy the speedrun demands. A groan escapes her lips, quickly silenced with a shaky breath. She <em> can’t </em> lose it. Not when <em> losing it </em> means <em> losing the fight </em> and by extension, the affections of Weiss’s mouth.</p><p>“Yes!” Ruby shrieks, but whether it’s at successfully parrying one of Salem’s attacks or at the sudden swirling of Weiss’s tongue around the head of her cock, she has no idea. Can hardly bring herself to care, to be honest. She runs a needy hand through Weiss’s hair as the riposte animation plays, giving Ruby half a second’s respite from the fight. </p><p>Weiss, too, is merciful, pulling off her with a <em> pop</em>. “Keep your hands on the controller, Ruby.”</p><p>“I- I’m gonna-”</p><p>“No cumming.” Weiss’s voice was unfairly calm. “Not until I say so.”</p><p>Ruby keens, squeezing her eyes shut and hitting the dodge button as hard as she can. She’s done this fight a million times. She can do it with her eyes closed. Totally.</p><p>Not while Weiss has her in her clutches.</p><p>Weiss catches the head of her cock, presses it hard against the roof of her mouth with her tongue, swirls against her slit, and Ruby forgets how to think. The plastic of the controller creaks in her grip. “Weiss, Weiss, I can’t, I can’t, I-”</p><p>“You can,” Weiss says around Ruby’s length. “You will.”</p><p>“Weiss!”</p><p>Pulling off with a roll of her eyes, Weiss smirks. “Just hold out a little longer, okay, baby?”</p><p>“Weiss, I wanna- I need-”</p><p>“Beat Salem,” Weiss says, “and you get to cum.”</p><p>Ruby grits her teeth, mashes the dodge button, and steels herself. Salem is going <em> down. </em>So is Weiss, on her, but Ruby tries not to think about that, not when her brain is already so close to snapping like a thread trying to hold an anvil aloft. She activates her weapon art, readies a strong attack, only to be interrupted by a bad hitbox on one of Salem’s swipes. Ruby desperately tries to heal, but she’s out of aura. Another hit and it’s all over, left at the edge of ecstasy, unable to reach it. Weiss catches her off-guard as she hilts Ruby, sealing her in her throat. </p><p>Fuck. She can barely see the screen, not between the glossy tears left unshed in her left eye, the only one she can manage to hold open. She’s shaking, sweating, desperate for release, and her fingers aren’t obeying her. If it weren’t for the ironclad grip she has on her controller that’s <em> definitely </em>going to leave her fingers sore later, the controller would’ve slipped from her sweaty, clammy palms. </p><p>Weiss moans and swallows around her, swirling her tongue, and Ruby all but screams. Her knees lock behind Weiss’s head as a bolt of lightning shoots down her spine. Her stomach pools with warmth, like liquid fire in her guts, the pressure building as her cock throbs. Weiss hums around her and it’s too much for her, the adrenaline of the boss battle, the vibration of Weiss’s voice, the warmth and pressure of her tongue. </p><p>Ruby chokes on a sob as she cums. She clenches her eyes shut, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. Her bones are jelly. She flops back on the couch, lets the controller slip from her fingers. Dimly, she recognizes Weiss pushing her limp legs from her shoulders, slipping off her to caress her cheek, coo at her gently. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry,” Ruby gasps out, “my knees, I- I didn’t-”</p><p>“You <em> did,” </em> Weiss says. She tucks a sweaty lock of hair behind Ruby’s ear. “Ruby, I <em> let </em>you cum. You earned it.”</p><p>“But I- Salem-”</p><p>Weiss <em> tsks </em>her tongue. “You won, Ruby.” She chuckles. “Were you really that out of it? Could you not hear the game play its little victory ditty?”</p><p>“Huh- wha?”</p><p>Weiss points over her shoulder with her thumb. Ruby strains to look, even if every fiber of her being wants nothing more than to pass out. Sure enough, Salem is dead, and the words <em> ENEMY SLAIN </em>glow in glittering gold on the screen. “Huh.”</p><p>“Frankly, that was faster than I expected,” Weiss huffs. “I know you were trying to speedrun the game or whatever, but I suppose I gave you proper incentive.”</p><p>“Sure did,” Ruby chuckles. Her voice is hoarse, her throat is dry, but she can’t bring herself to mind. “If you hadn’t t-teased me, gotten me so desperate, I don’t think I could’ve- my time! What’s my-”</p><p>Weiss squints at the screen with her good eye. “Just under two hours?”</p><p>
  <em> “What?!” </em>
</p><p>“Yes, I think that’s right. One hour, fifty-eight minutes and-”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Weiss, I love you! You're the best girlfriend ever!” Ruby pulls her into a tight hug, unable to keep her grin at bay. She kisses her, tastes herself on Weiss’s lips. “Weiss, the world record is-”</p><p>“You got the world record?”</p><p>“Oh <em> geez </em>no,” Ruby chuckles. She wipes her sweaty bangs from her forehead. “That’s, like, an hour and a half, but I’ve never gotten under two hours before!”</p><p>“Oh!” Weiss says. “C-congratulations?”</p><p>“You got me my new PB, Weiss!”</p><p>“I’m sure I gave you more than that.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Ruby flushes. “Thank you for that, Weiss. Sorry about locking my knees behind your-”</p><p>“You’re good, Ruby.” Weiss rolls her eyes. “You’re welcome, you dolt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments make my day, so, given you’ve made it to the end of the fic, feel free to let me know what you liked best and would wanna see more of. 💚🤍💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>